Cat's Outta the Bag
by EveryonesWorstNight
Summary: After Kagome and InuYasha have a big fight concering how Kagome can't have children, she considers going home for more than a few days for the first time in 10 years after making her desicion to live in the Feudal Era. Though she never has the chance when the dormant jewel of the Shikon no Tama starts acting once again, though this time as a curse. One laid by Tsubaki and Naraku.
1. Beginnings

**_Cat's Outta the Bag_**

**Anime/ Manga Crossover:**

**Anime/ Manga: **_InuYasha/ Ouran High School Host Club_

**_Rating: _**_M (for language.)_

**Pairing: **_Kagome/ Kyoya _

**Main Characters: (OHSHC) **_Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, Tamaki Suoh, Hitachiin Twins, Umehito Nekozawa, Haruhi Fujioka, and Kyoya Ootori. _**(IY) **_Kagome Higurashi, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Shippou._

**Minor Characters (either mentioned or introduced fairly quickly): (OHSHC) **_Ranak/ Ryouji Fujioka, Katoko Fujioka, Fuyumi Ootori (may or may not be a major character),Renge Houshakuji (may or may not be mentioned at all), Kurretake (Nekozawa's maid), Kirimi Nekozawa (Nekozawa's young sister), Ritsu Kasanoda, Yoshio Ootori (Kyoya's father, may or may not be a major character) _**(IY) **_InuYasha (may or may not be major character), Kaede (she'll be dead but mentioned),Kikyo (may or may not be a major character), Souta Higurashi (may or may not be a major character), Kirara (may or may not play a major part with the plot), Sango, Miroku, Myoga (may or may not be a major character), Totosai, Grandpa Higurashi, and Mrs. Higurashi._

**Enemies: **_Tsubaki, and Naraku._

**Creators: OHSHC: **_Bisco Hatori. _**IY: **_Rumiko Takahashi __**(I, EWN, Messed-Up-Jinx, CMH, do NOT own character's used in this story and make NO PROFIT from typing this story up, using the characters, settings, etc. I only own and use the idea to make this story.)**_

**_Things to Know: _**_Naraku, before he and Tsubaki (the dark priestess) were defeated, he made sure that a curse would be set upon Kagome when he fell (if he did that is) and years after he died, the curse takes place. _

_Turn Kagome into a helpless being. _

_You'd think a baby, correct? Oh, no-no-no. The curse was placed upon the Shikon no Tama, which twisted the curse around. _

_Send Kagome into the future as a cat. _

_And guess how far into the future…._

**Setting: **_2012-Present setting. Tokyo, Japan (the natural disaster never happened in this story.)_

**Ages: **_  
_**(OHSHC)  
**_Mitsukuni: 29  
Takashi: 28  
Umehito: 28  
Kyoya: 27  
Tamaki: 26-27  
Kaoru: 26  
Hikaru: 26  
Haruhi: 25  
_**(IY)  
**_Kagome: 28 (I know she'll actually be closer to30 years by this age (born in 1982, Kagome was.))  
Sesshoumaru: (Demon Age) 1,653. (Human Appearance) 34.  
Jaken: (Demon Age) 2,567. (Human Appearance) 52.  
Shippou: (Demon Age) 563. (Human Appearance) 21. _

* * *

**_Cat's Outta the Bag_**

**_Chapter 1:_**

**_Feudal Era; With Kagome: _**

Kagome sighed as she kneeled close to the river's edge, scrubbing the clothes she had brought with her against a rock. The cool water that flowed from the mountains stung her hands as the cold water ran over the open cuts and wounds she had acquired from working in the fields with the other villagers.

She cringed slightly as the fight with InuYasha that happened a little less than an hour ago pushed its way to the forefront of her mind.

What the fight was about? Well, she's been staying in the Feudal Era for a little over 10 years now, and she's been mated with InuYasha about that long, she was perfectly happy- as happy as a mate can be.

A wife.

She can't have children.

InuYasha wasn't happy when he figured it out, and she was devastated when she found out she wasn't as fertile as other woman, in fact, she thought she wasn't fertile at all.

So InuYasha, in his rage and disappointment, called her worthless.

Kagome bit her lip to hold back the sobs of woe, she could never be a real mother, she could never have children with the man she loved- or did anyways. The feelings she had for the beloved Inu-hanyo had started to grow… Cold.

"Auntie Kagome!" two younger voices called her name. Kagome looked up from her work, her long and wild raven hair tied at the nape of her neck with a white ribbon. Her matured features squinted slightly to see the running figures, two girls that looked to be around eight or nine, perhaps ten?

The identical twins stopped in front of her, catching their breath by doubling over and placing their hands on their knees.

"Oh- Akiko, Chieko. What are you two doing so far out here?" Kagome asked her nieces. The twins looked at each other before standing up straight again and placing their hands on their hips, much like their mother did most of the time when scolding their father or seven year old younger brother.

"We're out here to cheer you up!" Akiko said, her long brown hair held back with a red ribbon, reminding Kagome so much of her mother.

"Yeah! Uncle InuYasha was really mad and you left so suddenly! What's wrong, Auntie Kagome?" Chieko asked, folding her hands behind her back as she rocked on her heels, her brown hair was in two pigtails on top of her head that were held together by pink ribbons.

Kagome chuckled weakly and shook her head, going back to washing the clothes.

"Thank you, girls. But shouldn't you be watching your younger brother? Does your mother or father know that you're here?" Kagome asked, looking up at the two twins as they exchanged sheepish glances before bowing their heads to their chests.

"Okaa-san doesn't know we're here…." Akiko mumbled sheepishly, kicking at the ground with her bare foot. Chieko frowned and cringed at the thought of walking anywhere without something protecting her feet.

"But we can go find her and tell her! She knows that you'll protect us, Kagome!" Chieko said, grinning as she fisted her hands into her pink kimono that ended just above her knees. Akiko nodded her agreement, crossing her arms over her chest as her violet eyes took on a gleam of adoration as she gazed at her aunt.

Kagome sighed and put the newly cleaned clothes into the basket and stood up, holding the basket on her hip as she motioned for both of the girls to follow her. The twins exchanged grins as they quickly followed their aunt up the hill back towards the village (which had expanded greatly in the 10 years.)

"Akiko! Chieko! Where are you two!" A voice called out from up ahead, sounding a bit frantic.

"Calm down, my dear wife, I'm sure their perfectly fine-"

"HENTAI!"

The three females cringed at the sharp slapping sound, Akiko and Chieko exchanged sheepish glances with each other as they continued to walk forward. Kagome sighed, shaking her head slightly as they continued their trek back to the village.

The familiar form of her sister figure came into view, along with another form who was rubbing the side of his face.

"Sango, Miroku! I found your daughters!" Kagome yelled, Sango turned and ran towards her friend, eyeing the twins as they hid and coward behind their aunt.

"You two! I thought I told you never to leave the village or the hut without your weapons!" Sango hissed, bring both of the girls to her as she hugged them tightly.

Kagome nodded her greeting to Miroku, who smiled back sheepishly with a red handprint on the side of his face.

* * *

**_Present Day; With the Hitachiin Twins:_**

Hikaru waded up another piece of paper, leaned back in his office chair, his feet propped up on the mahogany desk, and threw the paper ball to the waste basket on the other side of the room, but it hit the side and fell to the floor- along with thirteen others.

Hikaru groaned while the person sitting in the desk next to his chortled into their hand, hiding a grin. Hikaru glared at his younger brother, who couldn't hold in the laughter anymore and burst out laughing, holding his sides as he rubbed his eyes.

"Like you could do any better!" Hikaru hissed, Kaoru's laughter calmed down enough to where he cleared his throat and got his composure back; he wadded up a blank piece of paper on the corner of his desk, matched Hikaru's lounging position perfectly, aimed, and threw the paper ball towards the waste basket Hikaru was aiming at.

It went in.

Hikaru's mouth fell open while Kaoru had a smug look as he righted himself up and got back to reading over contracts, his smooth writing pen touching his lips as he scanned the documents.

Hikaru glared at his younger brother once again, who ignored the stare and initialed a few points on the document before filing it away and picking up another.

Their door opened and in came their favorite toy- Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru said, standing up from his desk and seemingly leaping over it to give the girl a hug. She gasped at how fast he moved and the sudden sensation of being picked up.

"H-Hikaru! Pregnant, pregnant!" Haruhi gasped into his ear. He smiled sheepishly before putting her down. Haruhi righted herself by leaning against the wall. She took a few deep breaths while pushing her mid-back length hair behind her ear, showing off sparkling diamond earrings.

"So, how's our favorite toy doing today in the life of being a pregnant Suoh wife?" Hikaru asked, leaning against the wall while crossing his arms. Kaoru sighed and blew a stray piece of hair out of his eyes as he stood up, fixed his finely pressed dark gray suit, fixed his light blue tie, and strode over to his brother and friend.

"Good!" Haruhi said once she knew her equilibrium was righted, she grinned as she sat a hand on her protruding belly that wouldn't have looked like only seven months along. "I came by to look at some legal documents for you guys?" She said, looking over to Kaoru.

Hikaru looked over to his twin, who nodded and motioned to his desk.

"Yes, a model of ours would like to take a look at her contract, but we'd like for you to look over it first before we can give her the "go-ahead" to look at it as well." Hikaru sat down behind his desk, opening a drawer and pulling a file out, he sat it on his desk as the young woman took it and wobbled over to the couch, sitting on it as gracelessly as a pregnant woman could get.

Hikaru sat behind his own desk, not really feeling like picking up the pen and doing some work unlike his brother.

"Haruhi, you're having twins, right?" Hikaru asked, the woman hummed and nodded as she opened the file and glanced at the first page.

"Yeah, that's right; a boy and a girl."

"Have you figured out names yet?" Kaoru asked this time, his pen tapping against his lips.

"Nuh uh, I'm letting Tamaki pick the names, but he needs my "OK" before they can be written down on the birth certificates." Haruhi said, biting her lip as she turned the page of the contract. "Oh yeah, your cousin is arguing with your secretary." Haruhi mumbled. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances before Kaoru sighed and stood up, going to the door of their office and looking out it.

And, as Haruhi said, there was a familiar head of red hair and forest green eyes in a heated argument with their secretary from Europe over football of all subjects. Kaoru sighed as he whistled, stopping the man and the woman in mid-sentence.

"Shippou, please stop arguing with our secretary over sports, you're interrupting her work." Kaoru drawled, crossing his arms. The taller male snorted his amusement as he walked towards his cousin, his grin bright and stretching across his face.

"You know, in America they call it "soccer." How fascinating." Shippou said, sitting down on the couch next to Haruhi, making it dip and her squeak in surprise.

"So what brings you here, c_ousin_?" Hikaru asked, his eyebrow raised, Shippou's grin fell as he leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees as his hands clasped in front of him.

"Have you seen Sesshoumaru lately? Or Kyoya for that matter?" Shippou asked. Haruhi looked at the younger male and blinked, tilting her head. Hikaru and Kaoru shared a glance with one another and all silently came to one conclusion.

They haven't seen either one of those two for a long time…

**_A/N: I know I shouldn't be starting another story when I'm up to my neck in stories, homework, and chores. But hey! I've had this idea for forever and I just couldn't wait any longer!_**

**_Also, the twins (Sango and Miroku's children) aren't OC's, they are actual characters in the anime, and though their names aren't introduced I just gave those names. _**

**_Akiko-"Bright Child."  
Chieko- "Child of Intelligence, Wisdom."_**

**_Please excuse any and all mistakes. _**

* * *

**_You a fan of InuYasha? You a fan of Death Note? What about a crossover?_**

**_Think that suits your fancy, check out my story "Interception" ;) I promise you won't regret it~!_**

**_(And yes, I am using this as a chance to promote one of my favorite stories that I'm writing so far.) _**


	2. Stories

**_Cat's Outta the Bag_**

**Anime/ Manga Crossover:**

**Anime/ Manga: **_InuYasha/ Ouran High School Host Club_

**_Rating: _**_M (for language.)_

**Pairing: **_Kagome/ Kyoya _

**Main Characters: (OHSHC) **_Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, Tamaki Suoh, Hitachiin Twins, Umehito Nekozawa, Haruhi Fujioka, and Kyoya Ootori. _**(IY) **_Kagome Higurashi, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Shippou._

**Minor Characters (either mentioned or introduced fairly quickly): (OHSHC) **_Ranak/ Ryouji Fujioka, Katoko Fujioka, Fuyumi Ootori (may or may not be a major character),Renge Houshakuji (may or may not be mentioned at all), Kurretake (Nekozawa's maid), Kirimi Nekozawa (Nekozawa's young sister), Ritsu Kasanoda, Yoshio Ootori (Kyoya's father, may or may not be a major character) _**(IY) **_InuYasha (may or may not be major character), Kaede (she'll be dead but mentioned),Kikyo (may or may not be a major character), Souta Higurashi (may or may not be a major character), Kirara (may or may not play a major part with the plot), Sango, Miroku, Myoga (may or may not be a major character), Totosai, Grandpa Higurashi, and Mrs. Higurashi._

**Enemies: **_Tsubaki, and Naraku._

**Creators: OHSHC: **_Bisco Hatori. _**IY: **_Rumiko Takahashi __**(I, EWN, Messed-Up-Jinx, CMH, do NOT own character's used in this story and make NO PROFIT from typing this story up, using the characters, settings, etc. I only own and use the idea to make this story.)**_

**_Things to Know: _**_Naraku, before he and Tsubaki (the dark priestess) were defeated, he made sure that a curse would be set upon Kagome when he fell (if he did that is) and years after he died, the curse takes place. _

_Turn Kagome into a helpless being. _

_You'd think a baby, correct? Oh, no-no-no. The curse was placed upon the Shikon no Tama, which twisted the curse around. _

_Send Kagome into the future as a cat. _

_And guess how far into the future…._

**Setting: **_2012-Present setting. Tokyo, Japan (the natural disaster never happened in this story.)_

**Ages: **_  
_**(OHSHC)  
**_Mitsukuni: 29  
Takashi: 28  
Umehito: 28  
Kyoya: 27  
Tamaki: 26-27  
Kaoru: 26  
Hikaru: 26  
Haruhi: 25  
_**(IY)  
**_Kagome: 28 (I know she'll actually be closer to30 years by this age (born in 1982, Kagome was.))  
Sesshoumaru: (Demon Age) 1,653. (Human Appearance) 34.  
Jaken: (Demon Age) 2,567. (Human Appearance) 52.  
Shippou: (Demon Age) 563. (Human Appearance) 21. _

* * *

**_Cat's Outta the Bag_**

**_Chapter 2:_**

**_Feudal Era; With Kagome:_**

She cringed at the harsh tone of his voice, the new moon's silver slit shining into their shared hut. He sat on the other side of the hut, the sliver of moonlight hitting his glossy black hair as he didn't look at her. Kagome lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes as she stirred the stew that sat over a fire.

"I'm going to go home tomorrow for a while." Kagome spoke up; she noticed that if InuYasha still had his dog ears they would've been lowered down in annoyance. He huffed and otherwise ignored her. She sighed and shook her head.

She wasn't asking for permission, she was telling him that that what was going to happen, and he'd be damned if he tried to stop her. She wanted pups (children) as much as he wanted one, maybe it was a territorial thing, maybe it was only him and wanting to give his child what he couldn't have had.

A family, a father, people who accepted him.

Kagome filled the bowl with stew, setting one aside for when InuYasha decided to eat, she filled just a small cup for herself, picked up her backpack of clothes and plants for home, and headed out of the hut.

She couldn't wait till morning to get out of the stifling silence and tense atmosphere.

She didn't bother with saying her goodbyes to Sango, Miroku, Akiko, Chieko, and Jenji. They knew she was going back home for a while, be it either a vacation from InuYasha or figuring out what happened and why she couldn't get pregnant.

As she walked deeper into InuYasha's forest, the path well-worn after years of using it to get the well. She looked up at the sky, the many bright and brilliant stars looking surreal in the cool night air, a breeze went by, ruffling leaves on nearby trees and her hair.

As the well came into view, the dormant jewel of the Shikon no Tama that lay comfortably on her chest on a necklace started to glow. Kagome stopped walking and frowned at it, not understanding why (almost ten years later) that the jewel would start acting up again after it had been dormant for _so long_.

As she got closer to the well, the jewel got brighter. Her heart started to beat quicker, her pace quickened, and when she was about to swing her legs over the mouth of the well, the jewel broke, sending one (mind you, just one) black shard into her chest.

Kagome cried out in pain, her hand coming up to grasps the jewel as it shattered in her hand. She lost her balance, and she fell backwards into the well. Her scream echoing out across the land as her heart lurched, her stomach dropped, and the starry night sky above got obscured by the oncoming storm clouds, a drop of rain hit Kagome's nose before she disappeared.

**_Present; With Kyoya and Sesshoumaru: _**

He rubbed his eyes tiredly, pushing his glasses up as his fingers worked to relieve the building stress behind his eyeglasses. Sesshoumaru stretched out his neck, cringing slightly at not being mobile for more than 5 or 6 hours at a time.

He sighed, getting up and offering the younger man a hand up (although he himself looked 34 at oldest.) Kyoya took the offered hand, cringing slightly at the ache in his back.

"We mustn't do this so late, Sesshoumaru. It is bad for our souls." Kyoya mumbled. Sesshoumaru and he shared a glance before chuckling.

"We're both damned, Ootori. So I do not know what you are talking about." Sesshoumaru chuckled, standing up straighter and pushing his hands in his slacks pockets. He stared down at the (only slightly) shorter male in front of him, his eyes assessing every detail and movement his old business partner makes.

"Too true, Tashio. Too true." Kyoya chuckled; pushing his slightly messed up hair back and away from his face and repositioning his glasses. Sesshoumaru gestured to the door, and Kyoya nodded, gathering up his stuff he and Sesshoumaru left the office.

"Jaken, do bring the limo out front." Sesshoumaru said from his cellphone. Kyoya was texting one of the head doctors at one of his hospitals, seeing how the newest patient was doing, what they were out of, what would need to be replaced, and how short they were on staff.

"I shall be awaiting your answer on those newest machines for the hospital, Sesshoumaru." Kyoya said, walking towards the elevator with the taller man following behind. Sesshoumaru nodded, his long, silvery hair that was tied back at the nape of his neck swished at the back of his knees, his rounded ears starting to sharpen and point, the markings on his cheeks appearing.

He nodded to Kyoya, who only stared at the man once again.

"Does this Sesshoumaru amuse you, human?" Sesshoumaru asked him, his eyebrow rose as his nails sharpened and grew longer, his own height growing another two inches.

Kyoya shook his head, still not used to seeing the demon lord with all of his features (especially since during the day the concealment charm works better and when it is that late at night it starts to wear off, he had a fascination with the species ever since he was little and he had met the demon lord with his father and brothers on a business meeting.)

"No, not at all, Sesshoumaru-sama. I am just still not used to your physical changes when the charm wears off, I'm afraid."

"Now you understand for why this Sesshoumaru likes to have his meeting's later in the day when the other workers are leaving or are already gone?" Sesshoumaru asked as the elevator moved down the many floors.

Kyoya nodded his head, recalling the time he met a fox demon with striking red hair and forest green eyes named Shippou, apparently the kit was "related" to the Hitachiin's (from when one of his kit's a long time ago had married, repopulated, married, repopulated, etc. etc.)

If he remembered right, the mother knows of the "cousins" true decent, but the twins do not.

Shame in Kyoya's personal opinion, demons practically ruled the world disguised as humans.

"You had a half-brother, am I correct?" Kyoya asked, he remembers when he was little that Sesshoumaru had told him many stories of his youth, and a most interesting 10 years before the person disappeared.

"That is correct. The half-breed was named InuYasha. He was as foolish as he was young, and this Sesshoumaru was very surprised when he had lived longer than we had all anticipated. He had a love, the miko was named Kikyo, but this great evil had loved her as well, and broke their fragile trust by turning them against each other."

"Kikyo had pinned this Sesshoumaru's foolish half-breed of a brother to the Goshinbuku. A wise and old tree that is still in Tokyo today on an old shrine, this Sesshoumaru goes there some days to… Remember. Though he was there for only fifty years, InuYasha's spell was broken by an equally foolish human girl who had gotten mixed up with a centipede demon, blasted bugs."

Sesshoumaru scoffed, Kyoya eyed the demon wryly.

"What happened to Kikyo, and the jewel she was protecting?" Kyoya asked, Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped to him as he studied the younger male.

"I had heard this story before, but from a book. It is amazing to hear it from someone who was actually there."

"You too, are foolish. This Sesshoumaru was not there at this time either, nor did this Sesshoumaru want to associate with the foolish half-breed and his wenches who tripped over themselves for his attention." He scoffed, sounding insulted. Kyoya raised his hands, indicating for his business partner to proceed. "This miko was named Kagome, and she broke the Shikon no Tama."

"Very foolish, indeed." Kyoya nodded.

"Foolish, yes. But glad that it had happened, this Sesshoumaru is. For if it did not, than this Sesshoumaru could not be as successful as this Sesshoumaru is today. She may have been a foolish human, one of great passion and fire, but she was also one who could sway armies if she tried. Of course her grace was not what could have convinced them." He snorted his amusement.

The elevator door dinged, and Kyoya shook his head as he and Sesshoumaru left through the lobby.

"What did this Kagome look like?" Kyoya asked. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes glinted at the memory; a small smile crept on his face, looking out of place on the usual stoic man's features.

"She was one of great beauty, this Sesshoumaru admits. Though she was not graceful in the ways of royalty and nobility, her soft sways and gestures where enough to capture any man's attention. Her hair was of the most ravenous black, as soft as silk and her eyes- ice blue, very rare for Japan. For any time period really."

Sesshoumaru turned and bowed to Kyoya, whose reaction was a bit slower, but he too, bowed back to the demon lord in return.

"Do drive home safely, Ootori, this Sesshoumaru would hate for you to not come to our business meeting in two days' time." Sesshoumaru chuckled slightly and slid into the limo. Kyoya nodded; his throats dry as he watched the limo pull off the curb and drive away.

He'd never seen such a look of fondness in the demon's eyes, and this was that miko that supposedly travelled through time?

He sighed and ran another hand through his cut hair; he'd have to reread that story.

Damn his fascination with demons and history.

* * *

**_You a fan of InuYasha? You a fan of Death Note? What about a crossover?_**

**_Think that suits your fancy, check out my story "Interception" ;) I promise you won't regret it~!_**

**_(And yes, I am using this as a chance to promote one of my favorite stories that I'm writing so far.) _**


	3. Return

**_Cat's Outta the Bag_**

**Anime/ Manga Crossover:**

**Anime/ Manga: **_InuYasha/ Ouran High School Host Club_

**_Rating: _**_M (for language.)_

**Pairing: **_Kagome/ Kyoya _

**Main Characters: (OHSHC) **_Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, Tamaki Suoh, Hitachiin Twins, Umehito Nekozawa, Haruhi Fujioka, and Kyoya Ootori. _**(IY) **_Kagome Higurashi, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Shippou._

**Minor Characters (either mentioned or introduced fairly quickly): (OHSHC) **_Ranak/ Ryouji Fujioka, Katoko Fujioka, Fuyumi Ootori (may or may not be a major character),Renge Houshakuji (may or may not be mentioned at all), Kurretake (Nekozawa's maid), Kirimi Nekozawa (Nekozawa's young sister), Ritsu Kasanoda, Yoshio Ootori (Kyoya's father, may or may not be a major character) _**(IY) **_InuYasha (may or may not be major character), Kaede (she'll be dead but mentioned),Kikyo (may or may not be a major character), Souta Higurashi (may or may not be a major character), Kirara (may or may not play a major part with the plot), Sango, Miroku, Myoga (may or may not be a major character), Totosai, Grandpa Higurashi, and Mrs. Higurashi._

**Enemies: **_Tsubaki, and Naraku._

**Creators: OHSHC: **_Bisco Hatori. _**IY: **_Rumiko Takahashi __**(I, EWN, Messed-Up-Jinx, CMH, do NOT own character's used in this story and make NO PROFIT from typing this story up, using the characters, settings, etc. I only own and use the idea to make this story.)**_

**_Things to Know: _**_Naraku, before he and Tsubaki (the dark priestess) were defeated, he made sure that a curse would be set upon Kagome when he fell (if he did that is) and years after he died, the curse takes place. _

_Turn Kagome into a helpless being. _

_You'd think a baby, correct? Oh, no-no-no. The curse was placed upon the Shikon no Tama, which twisted the curse around. _

_Send Kagome into the future as a cat. _

_And guess how far into the future…._

**Setting: **_2012-Present setting. Tokyo, Japan (the natural disaster never happened in this story.)_

**Ages: **_  
_**(OHSHC)  
**_Mitsukuni: 29  
Takashi: 28  
Umehito: 28  
Kyoya: 27  
Tamaki: 26-27  
Kaoru: 26  
Hikaru: 26  
Haruhi: 25  
_**(IY)  
**_Kagome: 28 (I know she'll actually be closer to30 years by this age (born in 1982, Kagome was.))  
Sesshoumaru: (Demon Age) 1,653. (Human Appearance) 34.  
Jaken: (Demon Age) 2,567. (Human Appearance) 52.  
Shippou: (Demon Age) 563. (Human Appearance) 21. _

* * *

**_Cat's Outta the Bag_**

**_Chapter 3:_**

**_Present Day; with Kagome:_**

She groaned, her head pounded and ached, there was a tightening sensation around her neck but otherwise it wasn't too uncomfortable. Her body ached, her limbs wouldn't move and felt too heavy, her muscles burned and she wanted to scream out in pain for the needle sensation in her bones.

She could feel dirt underneath her hands, the old and stale stench of the well house was more than familiar to her senses, though it seemed to be bit more… Potent than before.

Her back and sides ached as well, and she didn't want to move.

"Oww… Souta! Souta! Momma! Grandpa!" Kagome yelled out into the darkness, it echoed, but no one heard her.

Or so she thought.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice called out into the well house, Kagome's heart leaped for joy.

"Yes! Yes! Down here, down here!"

She didn't hear any footsteps, or the creaking that the well house's door usually did when being opened.

"Hello down there?" The voice called again, Kagome opened her eyes and peered up, her confusion instantly taking over-

Buyou was hanging onto the edge of the well, his chubby little cheeks squished up and his green eyes reflecting the dim light of the shack.

"Buyou? What are you doing in here?" Kagome asked, she swore she saw a look of confusion pass the cats features as he stared confused at her as well.

"How do you know me? And besides, I come in here all the time." Buyou opened his mouth, but a meow didn't come out.

"Eh..?! B-Buyou! I can understand you! How is this possible?!" Kagome's heart dropped as she stared at the obviously confused cat. His back paws scratched at the side of the well before he hopped up on it and sat at the edge.

"Well I'd sure hope so, unless you can understand dog, which I highly doubt. But the human's language isn't that hard to understand, you know of them, right?"

Kagome continued to stare at the cat, blinking her wide blue eyes. Buyou tilted his head, crinkling his nose slightly.

"Why do you smell like a human too?"

"Because I am one!"

"No you're not; you're obviously a cat like me."

Kagome's heart stopped, she jumped up to stare at Buyou, but he was still up much further than she was.

"Buyou! It's me, Kagome!"

Buyou looked even more confused than before. His ears lowered as he squinted against the darkness.

"How can you be Kagome? She's not here anymore, though you do smell kinda like her, and you do have her eyes- No! You smell like that blasted dog demon that used to come around here."

There was a moment of silence as both stared at each other.

"I'll go get Souta. You stay put!" Buyou declared, jumping off the well and what Kagome was guessing was running out and about.

Kagome sat down, and took a moment to survey her surroundings- wait, weren't those her clothes she was just wearing….?

"Eh! I'm naked?!" Kagome shrieked, looking down at herself and instinctually covering herself up. She blinked in confusion when she realized she had _fur_.

"What? Oh no- no, no, no, no!" Kagome chanted, rubbing her chest, back, and the top of her head. Her eyes widened in horror as she let out a _purr _of pleasure from grasping the soft appendages atop her head.

She was a cat.

She could understand cats.

She could see all the colors of her human eyes can.

Why the hell was she a cat?!

She waited a few more minutes, having a panic attack as the darkness started to creep in on her, constrict her, starve her…

"What, Buyou, what?!" Kagome heard someone yell.

"In here, in here!" Buyou said, though she could only imagine it came out as a "meow" to the human instead of words to her. She sighed in disappointment.

"What are going on about-" A much older looking Souta looked down into the well, and Kagome had to keep her heart from breaking from seeing the shocked and hurt expression on his face when he looked down.

"Oh… Kagome's clothes, huh?" He asked, scratching at the stubble underneath his chin, his chocolate brown eyes carrying that sad tint to them.

"There's a cat down there too…" Souta's eyes zeroed in on her. Kagome hung her head in shame, crying out an: "I'm sorry!" to Souta, though he didn't understand.

Souta sighed, walking out of the well house.

Buyou stared after his human before jumping back on the edge of the well, looking over to Kagome, whose head hung as her shoulders were bunched up, her tail flickered against the dirt and her ears hung from her head.

"Souta… He's about 22 now, right?" Kagome asked, looking up at Buyou. He nodded his head.

"That's right. I myself am about 12 or 13… It's hard to keep track of."

"I'm 28."

"…." Buyou looked at her in astonishment. "You really are Kagome, aren't you?"

"Yes, Buyou, I am. I'm really sorry for not visiting sooner."

"Don't apologize to me; it was lonely without you, of course. But you should apologize to your mother really. She's been in a tough spot for a while and Souta graduated from College last year. You know, he kinda resents you now. You'll be a stranger in your own home."

Kagome glared at Buyou, who only licked his paw and rubbed his ear with it.

"God I hate cats."

"Kami, you hate yourself." Buyou replied smartly, walking around the edge of the well only to sit on the other side. "Don't you usually leave with… Umm… A backpack and come back it one?" Kagome blinked, and she realized that her bag didn't come through with her.

"…. Son of a bitch!"

"Now, it's not polite for a lady to cuss, you know."

"Shut up, cat!"

"Take a note out of your own book." Buyou hopped off the edge of the well, trotting off with his tail up high.

"Leaving already, Buyou? What about your friend?" Souta asked as he walked back into the well house with the ladder. Buyou only meowed back to him in response and ran to the house. Souta sighed and put the ladder in the well and climb down it, he picked the small cat up and placed her around his neck, shifting his glasses as he climbed back up the ladder.

"I wonder why- Kagome's clothes- are down at the bottom of the well…" Souta talked to himself, climbing back over the edge of the well, he walked out of the well house and locked the door.

"How did you get in there, anyways?" Souta asked, his big hand coming up to scratch Kagome's head, she let out a soft purr.

_'I want to know how I turned into a cat_.'

"Well you have a nice collar, but no name tag…" Souta mumbled to himself, once again scratching as his chin.

* * *

**_A/N: Yay! Kagome's a Kitty Cat! Now we can get the story really rolling ;) Please review!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_You a fan of InuYasha? You a fan of Death Note? What about a crossover?_**

**_Think that suits your fancy, check out my story "Interception" ;) I promise you won't regret it~!_**

**_(And yes, I am using this as a chance to promote one of my favorite stories that I'm writing so far.) _**


	4. Rough Draft for Chapter 4

**_Cat's Outta the Bag_**

**Anime/ Manga Crossover:**

**Anime/ Manga: **_InuYasha/ Ouran High School Host Club_

**_Rating: _**_M (for language.)_

**Pairing: **_Kagome/ Kyoya _

**Main Characters: (OHSHC) **_Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, Tamaki Suoh, Hitachiin Twins, Umehito Nekozawa, Haruhi Fujioka, and Kyoya Ootori. _**(IY) **_Kagome Higurashi, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Shippou._

**Minor Characters (either mentioned or introduced fairly quickly): (OHSHC) **_Ranak/ Ryouji Fujioka, Katoko Fujioka, Fuyumi Ootori (may or may not be a major character),Renge Houshakuji (may or may not be mentioned at all), Kurretake (Nekozawa's maid), Kirimi Nekozawa (Nekozawa's young sister), Ritsu Kasanoda, Yoshio Ootori (Kyoya's father, may or may not be a major character) _**(IY) **_InuYasha (may or may not be major character), Kaede (she'll be dead but mentioned),Kikyo (may or may not be a major character), Souta Higurashi (may or may not be a major character), Kirara (may or may not play a major part with the plot), Sango, Miroku, Myoga (may or may not be a major character), Totosai, Grandpa Higurashi, and Mrs. Higurashi._

**Enemies: **_Tsubaki, and Naraku._

**Creators: OHSHC: **_Bisco Hatori. _**IY: **_Rumiko Takahashi __**(I, EWN, Messed-Up-Jinx, CMH, do NOT own character's used in this story and make NO PROFIT from typing this story up, using the characters, settings, etc. I only own and use the idea to make this story.)**_

**_Things to Know: _**_Naraku, before he and Tsubaki (the dark priestess) were defeated, he made sure that a curse would be set upon Kagome when he fell (if he did that is) and years after he died, the curse takes place. _

_Turn Kagome into a helpless being. _

_You'd think a baby, correct? Oh, no-no-no. The curse was placed upon the Shikon no Tama, which twisted the curse around. _

_Send Kagome into the future as a cat. _

_And guess how far into the future…._

**Setting: **_2012-Present setting. Tokyo, Japan (the natural disaster never happened in this story.)_

**Ages: **_  
_**(OHSHC)  
**_Mitsukuni: 29  
Takashi: 28  
Umehito: 28  
Kyoya: 27  
Tamaki: 26-27  
Kaoru: 26  
Hikaru: 26  
Haruhi: 25  
_**(IY)  
**_Kagome: 28 (I know she'll actually be closer to30 years by this age (born in 1982, Kagome was.))  
Sesshoumaru: (Demon Age) 1,653. (Human Appearance) 34.  
Jaken: (Demon Age) 2,567. (Human Appearance) 52.  
Shippou: (Demon Age) 563. (Human Appearance) 21. _

* * *

**_Cat's Outta the Bag_**

**_Preview for Chapter 4:_**

Sesshoumaru smiled down at the young man, who blinked his brown eyes behind his glasses lazily as he stared up at the tall demon lord, his accomplice pushed his glasses up and tilted his head to where the sun glinted off the lens' and the men couldn't see his eyes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what a surprise. Who's your friend?" Souta asked, peering around the tall demon (whose disguise was off the moment the boy opened the door and ushered them into the home.) Sesshoumaru chuckled at the man, turning to introduce his friend to the younger man.

"This is Kyoya Ootori; he is a business partner of mine that I had asked to come along with me today." Sesshoumaru said, dropping his "first person" speech as he talked with the family. "Kyoya, this is the Time Travelling Miko's little brother, Souta Higurashi."

Souta stared at Sesshoumaru in astonishment and slight fear while Kyoya stared at the younger boy with wide eyes.

A small, black cat with wide blue eyes peeked around the corner of the hallway, her tail spiking in familiarity as her gaze landed on the tall dog demon.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome yelled, running up to the demon. Sesshoumaru's gaze turned down the cat as she ran up to him, jumping on his feet and rubbing against his legs.

Souta blushed in embarrassment as he bent down to grab the cat, Kagome hissed at her brother and swat at him, hiding behind the taller dog demon who she had come accustomed to calling friend back in the Feudal Era.

"I'm so sorry, Sesshoumaru-aniki. We just found this cat a few days ago at the bottom of the well. She doesn't do much and seems harmless but…." Souta bit his lip, looking down at the cat who was loving (and getting her fur) on Sesshoumaru's legs.

The dog demon sighed, crinkling his nose at the familiar scent, but said nothing instead.

"Yes… " He said slowly, scooping the cat up, finding amusement in the way the cat purred and rubbed its head under his chin. He would've chuckled out loud, knowing for a fact that the real Kagome would never do such a thing under any circumstances.

"Kyoya, would you mind holding this cat for a little while, keep her entertained? I must speak with this family alone for a few moments and we'll be on our way."

Kyoya nodded, taking the black cat from Sesshoumaru's arms. Her ears laid flat against her head as she watched the only thing familiar from the Feudal era walk away with her brother, Buyou trotting happily behind with his tail in the air.

Kagome glared at the fat cat.

She eventually sighed and moved closer to the strange man's body heat, moving and setting her head under his chin, and she purred happily.

Kyoya stared down at the small cat in amazement, one for usually being terrible with animals; this one sure had taken quiet a liking to him.

Kyoya smiled softly, moving into the sitting room carefully as he held the cat, stroking his back and rubbing its head as she gave soft purrs of pleasure.

He smelled really good too….

Kagome sighed in bliss, falling asleep against the stranger named Kyoya Ootori.

* * *

_**A/N: My mind is frazzled right now and I can't completely write coherently... Sorry... So this will be the basic outline of chapter 4, or aybe chapter 6... I don't know...**_

_**Tell me your thoughts? **_


End file.
